Episode 9033 (14th November 2016)
Plot As Luke leaves No.1 after spending the night with Tracy, the lady in question makes it clear that it was just a one-night stand. Michael spots Sarah and Gary embracing but later assures Sarah that their secret is safe with him. Sarah is shocked when Gary tells her he's falling in love with her. Bethany feels uncomfortable when Sarah thanks her for setting her and Gary up and is close to tears when Gary does the same. Eva railroads Aidan into staying with Maria until the Caz situation has blown over but he doesn't mind. He's disturbed to find out from Jenny that the bins aren't being emptied until Wednesday and thus the scissors are still where he left them. MIchael and Pat agree to stop insulting each other, at Michael's suggestion. Anna leaves hospital but goes home to her flat, to Kevin's disappointment. She assures him that she still wants to live with him but it's not the right time. Aidan gets a message from Maria which she insists she didn't send. They realise it's from Caz and, from the wording used, that she somehow heard their conversation in the flat. Johnny finds the scissors while rooting through the Underworld bin for an old draft of a presentation he's working on. Jenny makes him call the police. Faye brings Seb over to No.5 to watch DVDs. Craig doesn't approve as they're pirate copies. Tracy gets Rana to have a word with Ken to persuade him to see her. Todd lets Michael into No.11 to get his electric blanket cable. Having not returned Gary's feelings earlier, Sarah tells him that she feels the same. Ken tells Rana that it's too soon for him to see Tracy. While she's with him, a nurse informs her that someone has been visiting Ken regularly for two weeks. As their relationship has moved to the next level, Sarah shares with Gary what David was up to when he got behind the wheel before the crash. While at No.11, Michael hears Pat talking on the phone to Vinny about sunning himself in Mexico and deceiving Eileen into thinking otherwise. Cast Regular cast *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Nurse - Marc Parry Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Anna's room, Ken's room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan is worried that someone might find the incriminating scissors; Sarah confesses to Gary that David was on his way to kill Clayton when he crashed the car injuring Anna; Michael overhears Phelan on the phone to Vinny; and Rana tells Ken how much Tracy would like to see him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,090,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes